


Happy Birthday, Director

by DScully2019



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, Happy Birthday Ava Sharpe, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 4 Episode 6, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: What IF Sara Lance knew how to lock a door?Rewrite of Season 4 Episode 6...only Hank doesn't walk in.





	Happy Birthday, Director

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah I'm pretty sure it's probably already been done, but I haven't done it yet.

Ava picked up the report from her desk and spun her chair to the side so she would be able to lean back farther as she read through the document. Thumbing through the pages Ava leaned forward, finally locating the information she had been looking for. She started to turn back towards her desk to grab a pen when there were four sharp raps on her door in rapid succession. As she spun her chair around, Ava heard the door start to open. “I told you no  interupt -” Lowering the report Ava watched as Sara stepped into her office. Taking in Sara’s outfit Ava sat the report on her desk and folded her hands in her lap. “Well, you’re not Gary.”

Sara quickly closed the door behind her and shot Ava a small smile. “Perceptive.” Ava noted that Sara wasn’t using her normal speaking voice. As soon as she spoke Sara turned away from Ava and pulled the blinds shut.

Ava’s eyes drifted down towards Sara’s feet making note of the black heels and stockings. “And those are not work shoes.” Starting to think about the unseasonably warm weather outside, the belted trench coat she was wearing seemed a little out of place also. “What are you doing here?” Ava narrowed her eyes at Sara suspiciously, still trying to figure out what she was up to.

Sara turned and started to saunter towards Ava. “Don’t play coy with me.”

“ Wha ?” Confused Ava chuckled lightly, held her hands up, and shook her head.

Sara’s hands quickly loosened the belt at her waist and pulled the lapels opening the jacket to reveal a black lace up crochet teddy. She tilted her head to one side and shifted her right leg forward to make sure she was on full display for Ava. “Happy Birthday, Director Sharpe.”

Ava’s smile faded rapidly as she leaned over her desk bracing her hands on the surface. Her hands began to ball into fists crinkling the paperwork on the desk in front of her. Ava forced herself to look away as her mouth ran dry. “Oh, sweet God. Um, wow.” Ava’s gaze was drawn back to the figure in the center of her office as Sara shifted and tucked her hair behind her own ear. In an attempt to keep them to herself and prevent any further damage to her paperwork Ava clasped her hands together on the desk in front of her. “You know I don’t normally like to celebrate my birthday, but-” Her right hand involuntarily reached out towards Sara and she nodded her head.

Sara’s voice was suggestive as she cut Ava off. “Well, I am here to fix that.” She smirked and then pointed towards Ava. “Now close your eyes.”

Still leaning over her desk Ava tracked Sara’s movement towards her with her head. “What?” Ava’s brows scrunched together, but her smile never left her face.

Sara spun around the side of the desk until she was sitting on the edge with her legs crossed, right next to Ava. “I said close your eyes.”

Ava knew Sara had purposefully leaned in just enough for the jacket to fall open and reveal her cleavage. “Okay, okay.” Leaning back Ava scooted her chair under the desk, placed her palms flat on her desk in front of her, and closed her eyes. She didn’t bother to hide her grin as her tongue darted out in an attempt to wet her lips. Hearing the rustle of fabric near her left ear Ava turned her head and snuck a peek as Sara lowered the coat around her shoulders and strutted behind Ava. Ava closed her eyes again as she mouthed the words ‘Oh My God’ leaning against the back of her chair trying to stay as close to Sara as possible.

“Are you ready, for your birthday present?” Ava followed the sound of Sara’s voice as she came around to her right side.

Ava could sense the pressure of Sara’s arm on the back of her chair as it tilted back slightly. “Yes.” Feeling Sara’s hair and breath against her neck Ava immediately tipped her head back giving Sara more access. “Are we really doing this?” The only response she received was the press of Sara’s lips on her pulse point.

Jumping slightly at the contact Ava’s eyes snapped open and darted to the door. “Relax.” Sara’s nose brushed against the shell of Ava’s ear as she spoke. “I do know how to lock a door.”

Ava buried her right hand in Sara’s hair massaging her scalp lightly. “Babe. I have an appointment in 20 minutes.” Her eyes drifted closed as Sara pressed her lips just below Ava’s ear lobe.

Sara hummed and kissed Ava’s jaw. “I know.” As Sara moved a little lower Ava felt her lips part, Sara’s tongue pressing  momentarily  against her neck. “It isn’t just any appointment.” Ava felt the brush of Sara’s fingers as she released the buttons  of her shirt. “Your 10 o’ clock appointment is a debriefing with the captain of the  Waverider .” Sara used her foot to push the chair away from the desk so she could stand directly in front of Ava.

Ava ran her hands down Sara’s ribs as she leaned forward. Sara’s hands grip the arms of the chair as she sucked a bruising kiss on Ava’s now exposed collarbone. The rough fabric under her palms Ava can feel her control beginning to slip away, her fingers holding onto Sara’s hips fighting the urge to pull her down. The graze of teeth on Ava’s collarbone is what finally sets her off. A low noise, almost like a growl, rumbles in her throat as she stands up. Sara’s grip is pulled from the arms of the chair and wrap around Ava’s neck. Ava’s hands slide down and back to grasp Sara’s ass before lifting her up. The pressure of Sara’s legs locking around her waist drew a groan from her. Ava rushed to sit Sara on the edge of her desk, releasing her hold on Sara’s backside Ava pushed the few items on the desktop aside.

Ava heard Sara gasp as she pushed the trench coat off Sara’s shoulders, exposing her skin before capturing Sara’s lips with her own. Ava shrugged off her blazer, uncharacteristically allowing it to fall to the floor behind her. Sara tugged Ava’s shirt upwards until it was released from the waistband of her pants. Sara rolled her hips against Ava’s exposed abdomen. Ava moved her arm around Sara, her palm pressing against the small of Sara’s back encouraging the grind against her. Sara’s head dropped forward resting against Ava’s shoulder. “Don’t you want my report, Director Sharpe?” Her voice took on a teasing lilt against Ava’s skin.

Her hand raising from the small of Sara’s back Ava released the band of the bra portion of the lingerie with a simple flick of her wrist. “Maybe after I’ve unwrapped my present.” Ava hooked her fingers in the straps of the bra, slowly sliding them down Sara’s shoulders. The lacy garment fell forward exposing Sara’s breasts, whimper escaped from her and Ava assumed it was due to the cool temperature of the office when Sara’s skin pebbled. Ava dipped her head running her tongue across Sara’s hardening peak. Sara’s hands ran through Ava’s hair scratching her scalp. Capturing Sara’s wrists Ava released the nipple from between her lips and pressed forward, urging Sara to lay back across her desk. Ava coaxed Sara’s hands above her head to grip the front edge of the desk. Having Sara stretched out across her  work surface  Ava pressed her pelvis forward eliciting a moan from Sara.

“Middle drawer, right hand side.” Sara’s head fell back against the desk with a thud as the words fell from her lips. As Ava pulled back to reach for the mentioned drawer Sara’s ankles unhooked, releasing Ava from her grip so she would be able to reach it.

Opening the drawer Ava saw the harness and looked to Sara who was gazing back at her through half lidded eyes. Bracketing Sara’s shoulders , Ava leans over, crashing her mouth against Sara's in a messy, needy kiss. She runs her tongue over Sara’s lower lip, demanding entrance. Sara’s lips part almost immediately at Ava’s  command . A jolt of arousal shot through her as Sara’s back arched off the desk seeking  to regain the contact she had given up . Taking half a step back Ava moved out of Sara’s range. “Patience, Captain Lance.” Sara hissed when Ava moved lower to nip Sara’s neck. “And don’t think of moving your hands or you’ll wait even longer.” Continuing down Sara’s torso Ava looked up at her from between her breasts and grinned. “As much as I love this on you, it has to go.”

Sara’s eyes were on Ava as she ran her hands over the midsection of the lingerie and started to tug it down. Ava noticed Sara’s hands twitch, in response she simply arched a brow, and halted shifting the garment. She dared Sara with her eyes to continue disobeying her order. Sara’s hands stilled and her neck bobbed as she swallowed  thick ly. S ara exhaled slowly as her head fell back against the desk , surrendering herself to Ava .

Uncovering Sara’s abs Ava ran her tongue over the well-defined muscles causing them to seize up against her ministrations. Continuing her journey south Ava nipped at freshly exposed skin, tasting Sara as she advanced. Hearing Sara’s breath hitch, Ava smiled into the kiss she planted on Sara’s pelvic bone. Before dropping to her knees Ava toed off her shoes and kicked them aside.

After pulling Sara’s heels from her feet, Ava slowly peeled the stockings over Sara’s knees and calves. Setting the sexy outfit to the side, she leaned forward running her hands up Sara’s thighs. Glancing up she could see Sara’s knuckles turning white from her tightening grip. “Ava, please.”

Moving the knees on either side of her to rest on her shoulders Ava ran her tongue through Sara’s slickness. Ava was careful to avoid direct contact with the swollen bud as she moved from Sara’s entrance and up. She was greeted with a whimper and thighs shifting closer to her head. Normally two things would take place if they were home. First, Sara’s hand would be tangled in her hair, trying to guide Ava’s progress. Second, Ava would be gripping Sara’s hips, trying to hold her in place. Now, however, Sara’s hands remained clutching at the desk while she attempted to grind down on Ava’s face for additional friction. Ava made quick work of removing her pants and underwear while swirling her tongue around Sara’s clit, still avoiding direct contact.

Sara whimpered at the lack of contact she sought. Reaching into the drawer to retrieve the harness Ava finally drew the swollen bud into her mouth,  laving attention to the sensitive nub. Sara’s hips bucked and Ava used the distraction to slide the harness into position. Tightening the straps to secure it, Ava’s eyes flicked up again to see Sara biting down on her lower lip. Under the swirling of her tongue Ava watched as Sara’s biceps flexed and her brow furrowed as she curled in. Her breath coming in ragged gasps. Ava knew she was close. Determined to push her over the edge Ava increased the pressure of her tongue. Sara’s head lifted as her body grew even more rigid.

A wave of self-satisfaction moved through Ava as she witnessed Sara throwing releasing her grip on the desk and threw her arm across her face, biting down on her own forearm to stifle her wail of pleasure. A flood of wetness hit her chin and Sara’s thighs clamped on her ears, holding her in place. As she waited for Sara to relax and free her, Ava knew it would be increasingly difficult to get any work done in her office with this imagine now ingrained in her mind. The pressure against her head lightened, sitting up Ava collected the moisture from her chin and wiped it on the phallus.

“Fuck.” Sara’s voice caught in her throat as she spoke. Standing Ava eased Sara’s legs off her shoulders. “Baby, that was-”

Bending over Ava bit Sara’s earlobe. “Can you stand?” She made sure to let the shaft secured between her legs brush against Sara’s six pack. Sara sucked in a breath and looked between their bodies. “Cause I’m not done with you yet.”

Turning her head Ava captured Sara’s mouth as a hand on her chest pushed Ava back so Sara could sit up. Ava started to pull off her unbuttoned shirt, but Sara shook her head as she pulled Ava to her using the open hem of the shirt. “Leave it.” Sara turned around propping herself on her elbows against  Ava’s desk canting her hips.

Ava stepped between Sara’s spread legs so she could trace the muscles of Sara’s back. Ava knew Sara was already more than wet enough to take her. Ava gripped the base of the toy and ran it through Sara’s folds to coat it with lubrication. The sounds that were elicited by the motion caused Ava hips to shift forward, tempted to just thrust into Sara. Lined up with Sara’s entrance Ava moved her hand from the shaft to Sara’s shoulder and pushed her hips forward, watching as she sank in. As she moved forward Sara met her motion by easing herself backwards. Once their bodies were flush together Ava fell forward bracing herself on her arms just behind Sara’s shoulders. Ava felt a shudder run through Sara’s body where they were pressed together. “You, okay?” As she spoke Ava pressed a kiss just below Sara’s ear.

Turning her face towards Ava, Sara smiled and captured Ava’s lips with her own. “I need you to move.”

Not requiring any additional encouragement Ava pulled away from Sara and then rocked forward pushing back in. She started slow at first, but as Sara responded Ava increased not only the pace, but the force behind her thrusts. Balancing on her right arm Ava wrapped her left arm around Sara, massaging her breasts as they rocked back and forth together.

As Sara’s breathing started to grow shallow and quick, Ava knew she was getting close to another climax. She pressed her lips to the back in front of her as she dropped her arm to brace herself again, knowing that her next move wasn’t going to be well received. On her next stroke back Ava pulled all the way out and stood up.

Sara shot her a petulant look. “What the fuck?”

If looks could kill Ava was certain she would have been dead already. “Come here.” She grabbed Sara’s hand and lead her to the other side of her office, dropping into the armless gray chair that sat across from her desk. Ava nodded to her lap and shot a smirk to the other woman. The questioning look she got in return causing her to lick her lips as she eyes wandered down Sara’s body. “I want to see your face when you come for me.”

All of the fire left Sara’s expression as she moved to straddle Ava, sinking down the phallus Sara used Ava’s shoulders. While Sara settled into the stretch Ava sucked one of her nipples into her mouth, she ran her tongue over the stiff bud. “God, yes.” One of Sara’s hands moved from Ava’s shoulder to her hair encouraging Ava to continue.

Ava felt Sara’s body quivering against her as she started to grind down. Releasing the nipple with a pop Ava looked into Sara’s eyes noting her blown pupils as Ava thrust upwards. She ran her hands over Sara’s breasts as she rode her lap. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” Meeting Sara’s pace Ava enveloped Sara in her arms smashing their lips together in a needy kiss. Fingers raked against her back, and with a hiss any ounce of control that Ava had been remaining snapped. She pulled Sara’s shoulders down as she thrust up, burying herself as deep into Sara as she could.

Ava was so focused on fucking Sara she didn’t realize she had closed her eyes, until she felt a forehead press against hers. When she opened her eyes to find  icy blue staring back at her, Ava sucked in a breath. Sara’s fingers dug into her back, and Ava felt her tense up before she arched her back and cried out.

Coming back to her senses, Ava remembered where they were and attempted to capture the remainder of Sara’s climax into her mouth with a kiss. Once Sara relaxed in her arms, Ava leaned back in the chair pulling Sara with her. She felt the burn of the scratches on her back, but it didn’t hurt. Sighing she brushed a strand of hair out of Sara’s face as she nuzzled under Ava’s chin. “Happy Birthday to me.” They were both panting slightly, trying to catch their breaths with the intercom on Ava’s desk buzzed. Swallowing she pressed a kiss on the top of Sara’s head. “Yes?”

The voice of her assistant came through the speaker. “Director Sharpe?”

Carding her hand through Sara’s hair she rolled her eyes. “I’m in a meeting.”

“Yeah, I know.” Ava wasn’t sure, but she thought maybe they had been a little too loud. “I actually have Gideon on the coms for Captain Lance.”

Sara cleared her throat. “Go ahead and patch her through.”

“Captain Lance.” The AI’s tone seemed to be concerned. “The Heywood’s have boarded the  Waverider .”

Sara sat up instantly. “Damn it!”

In the same instant an alarm when off on Ava’s computer. As Sara popped up and scrambled for the trench coat that was still across the desk Ava stood and squinted at the monitor. “What the hell?” She started buttoning up her shirt as she saw Mona talking in Nora  Darhks cell, where the alarm had triggered.

Sara glanced at the monitor then to Ava. “To be continued.” She leaned in and pecked Ava’s cheek as she moved to the other side of the desk to discard the harness and open a portal with the time courier to Sara’s bedroom on the Waverider.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another smutty canon rewrite because, why not? :)
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are always appreciated!!!
> 
> Come at me if you want! @DScully2019


End file.
